Ever After High: My New Destiny
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Based on the new doll, Cerise Wolf, here comes my Fanfic about it. I really like the concept of the doll, really. But the clothes and makeup are just not right in my opinion. If she is going to be following her father, then she should stay in the same outfit and the same makeup. Thank you! hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!


Chapter 1

Hi, this is Cerise. I was thinking about my destiny again. What if I pledge again and deny being the next Red Riding Hood but I sign the book for my father? I really want to not be able to hide my ears anymore so I'd like to go with my father's destiny. But with that, what will Headmaster Grimm think? He knows about Red Riding Hood going off-script and he knows that my father is the Big Bad Wolf. Today I woke up wondering what I should wear. I looked around and found Cedar, my roommate. "Cedar, I'm thinking about something." I said. "Thinking about what, dear?" Cedar asked, adjusting her strings and rods. "About my destiny." I said, "What if I don't want to be the next Red Riding Hood as I had pledged to be? I've always wanted to show my strengths: running and the other wolf-like strengths. What do you think?" "A villain is a bad thing, dear." said Cedar. "I didn't say I was a villain." I said, "My father is nowhere near villainy." I looked at her and looked through my wardrobe. Why all things with hoods? Concealing ears wasn't that bad. I found one without a hood. I put it on and walked out with a smile. When Dad saw me, he was shocked. "Cerise, what happened to your hood!?" he said. "I'm not following in my mother's footsteps anymore so why do I need dopey hoods to hide my ears? No! I am never wearing another hood again!"

Chapter 2

"Cerise!" Dad shouted. "I need to pledge again!" I said, "I'm tired of hiding who I am." "But that's what you have to do." Dad said, "Because people will find out that we went off-script and you were..." "This isn't part of it. Just 'cause you went off-script is nothing. It's totally normal to go off-script in my eyes and all of my friends' eyes! You fell in love with Red Riding Hood and had me! How is that bad?! It's just true love! And I'm your daughter, too! Not just Red Riding Hood's!" I said. "I feel better that you said that, Cerise, honey." Dad said. "I wanna be able to live in freedom. And that is why I will change my destiny!" I went to see Apple. "Tell Grimm Legacy Day is back on." I said. "Back on?" Apple asked, "Why?" "Just do it!" I hissed. Apple told the Headmaster and he let it back on. Apple just hoped Raven would give it another shot and be the Evil Queen she was destinied to be but that would never happen because Raven was never evil to begin with. She was always a cheery and happy girl unlike her mother. She never wanted to poison Apple like she was as the Evil Queen. That's why I admire Raven. I stepped up there and howled. Everyone was shocked at the howl and the wolf ears but the Rebels. "What is this?" Headmaster Grimm asked, "You can't be!" "I can be!" I shouted. I huffed and puffed and grinned. I also gave a huge howl. "I am proud of who I am! And I pledge to follow in my father's footsteps as the next Big Bad Wolf instead of Red Riding Hood!"

Chapter 3

Everybody looked her in shock. What was she doing? I was happy about changing my destiny because for one part, I don't need to hide my ears anymore because I am going with my father's destiny. After my speech, all the Royals just looked at me in awe. "Cerise, you're sharing something totally off-script. You don't mean your parents are both the Big Bad Wolf and Red Riding Hood? That's why you have ears?" Apple asked. "Yeah." I said, "I am tired of my family telling me to hide my ears under a dopey hood. I just wanna change my destiny so it's OK for the both of them! I don't care what destiny says, I have a choice and this is my choice to follow my father's destiny instead of my mother's!" "That was indeed interesting." Ashlynn said, "Doing your father's destiny so you don't need to hide. I've heard about that. Don't worry. Hunter didn't tell anyone else." Even Ashlynn was on my side! I howled with delight. Blondie looked at me though with an alarmed face. "Something is not just right." said Blondie, "I never knew your father was-" "I know." I said, "Nobody did until I told all the Rebels and I was finally ready for the world to know my secret!" "Why Cerise." Briar said, "Wake me up if this is a dream! Were you joking out there? It looks like you were not joking! Your parents totally went off-script. That was totally dangerous! But alright. The only Royal that's alright with this is Ashlynn..." I went to go find my Rebel friends. "Nice up there." Raven said. "Thank you." i said. Then, Apple came again. "I made some apple tarts for everyone. Even though the parents of Cerise had an off-script marriage, I still support everyone who's a Rebel. I made them with my special recipe! There's more than enough to go around!" Apple said.

Chapter 4

"Thank you, Apple." I said. "Yeah, these are ever after awesome!" Raven said. "These are so good! I love them!" Cedar said. Everybody loved them and I did too. "So... how is everyone?" Apple asked. "Nice." we said. "Cool!" Apple said with a huge smile. "I can make more if you'd like some. They're really easy to make because I see we're running out. Oopsy!" she said. "It's fine." Raven said, "Plus, we're all really full anyways." She looked at everyone. "Actually, it seems that we're not but it's alright. We can really wait until lunch. Maybe you could give us some with lunch?" I suggested. "Sure! I'll be on it right away!" Apple said. Raven ran after Apple. "Wait!" she said. "Yeah, Raven?" Apple asked. "Can I help?" she asked. "Of course, Raven! You're finally taking your role as Evil Queen!" Apple said. "Excuse me." Raven said, "But I'm not gonna poison anything because I'm not following her destiny, you know. I'm nothing like her, I'm not evil and just 'cause I'm helping you make your wicked awesome treats doesn't mean I'll put poison in there like I was following my destiny. You know, I will never follow my destiny and yet you still urge me? I know you still like me as a friend, though. That's the wicked part!" "Fine." Apple said. Lunch was almost coming up. With Raven's help, it was gonna be something to howl about! Raven and Apple worked their hardest. Raven assured Apple that there was no poison but Apple, being her Royal self, she never listened to those words. After they were cooked, it was lunch time. Perfect timing! We went to get lunch and had the apple tarts. More than anything, they were amazing. "What did you put in them?" I asked Raven. "Apple's recipe of course." Raven said, "And of course every treat is made with a Rebel cause and a Royal heart!" I loved that phrase from the motto. Maddie was then again talking to the Narrator. How could she understand what he said?

Chapter 5

"hey Maddie." i said. Maddie looked at me. "Oh! Hey Cerise!" said Maddie. "You talking to the Narrator again?" I asked. "Yeah." Maddie said, "Wanna say hi to him?" "I think...hey Maddie is it Ok if I ask you a question?" I said. "Yeah. By all means, ask!" Maddie said. I looked around. "So...sorry to ask this...but, how do you understand the narrator?" I asked. "Well, I don't know." Maddie said, "You try saying something to him!" She pushed me forward but all I saw was the ceiling of the Castleteria. "Hello." I said. "Cerise." said the voice. I of all people-um... or should I say wolf... didn't know what that voice was. It was creepy and made me howl with fright. "Sorry. I just felt afraid because it was a voice. Hello, Narrator. I don't get why Maddie is not..." I said. I ran back to my friends. "That was weird." I said, "I never understood how Maddie could understand the narrator. Apperently, he speaks Riddlish or- whatever after! Let's enjoy lunch!" I began eating my food like I usually do-messily. Because hey! It's in my blood. I'm a Wolf too! Then, my sister Luna appeared out of the blue (as author: Luna is my OC, the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf before marriage to Red Riding Hood). According to what Mom had told me, Luna was a little cub in the forest when Mom and Dad met each other back when Mom was going to bring a basket of goodies to her Grandmother's house. They fell in love and then Dad saw the cub behind him. Mom asked bravely who it was and Dad answered, "It's a wolf that was here all alone and always here in the forest. I was wondering if we could take it home." Mom nodded in agreement. Dad picked her up and then they went home. After that, my parents smiled in agreement to have me. When Mom got pregnant with me, Luna was touching me in the womb. I wondered if I was born I would break destiny.

Chapter 6

But I was the only one destinied to hide her ears because I was of both blood and that was not cool in the eyes of Headmaster Grimm because by marrying each other it went totally off-script. But who cares? It was awesome and so was Apple and Raven's food. I wished Luna would come over here but when I saw her, I saw she wasn't doing well. I gestured at her to come here but she refused. I talked to my friends and they let me talk to the girl. "What happened to you, Luna?" I asked. "The question that should be asked is what in Ever After happened to you, younger sister!?" "I decided to follow Dad's destiny!" I said, "Isn't it ever after awesome?" "Mom and Dad have always wanted you to conceal your ears since it is the biggest rebellion in history. But as I grew older, I could hear you yap about how you didn't want to keep concealing your ears even though you went through with it. Now, you are following in Dad's footsteps like me." Luna was a true Wolf. Destiny doesn't even know who her father was, just that she was another Wolf in the woods at the time. Then, as Dad and Mom adopted her, she became known as the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, my father.

More about Luna in the next book- Ever After High: The Tale of Luna Wolf

Luna's bio will also be featured in the next book, so hang tight utnil it gets on !


End file.
